Match Made In Suna
by Kuurio
Summary: The Kazekage must find a skilled Kinoichi to be his betrothed. Team 7 is choosing the ninja. Kuurio is a hot headed blonde w/ a short fuse. Kakashi, thinks her and Gaara are perfect together. Maybe hes right; maybe this is "A Match Made In Suna" GaaraxOC
1. Arranged Marriage

**Match made in Suna**

**The kazekage must expand his clan, so he is to be betrothed to a skilled ninja. He calls upon Naruto's team of Sai, Sakura, Yamato, and Kakashi to find him his 'true love'. Kuurio is a hot-headed blonde with a short fuse and an attitude to boot, luckily, the matchmaker, Kakashi, Chooses her to be the red-heads lawfully wedded. Maybe he's right? Maybe it really is a 'Match Made in Suna'.**

**GaaraxKuurio, GaaraxOC, KakaxIru, SasuxNaru, Other side Pairings**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim. (Cuz I'm a blonde, b-l-o-n, oh I don't know!) --**** It's a real song, look it up.**

* * *

Chapter one: Arranged Marriage

* * *

Flat teal eyes looked unto the large curved ceiling of the cement building as he sat absently on the rough wooden seat listening to his elders talking nonchalantly to his sister and brother standing behind him crossing their arms.

"His wife will need to be a great ninja with broadened skills."

Wait, what?

He glanced slowly down at the wrinkled man and woman in front of him. He realized now they were planning his future of being kazekage.

A wife, an annoying and troublesome women being a bother; breathing down his neck going on and on about the little trivial things.

Pfft.

Of course, the redhead would not speak out about the act of him getting married, but his sister, Temari sure would.

"What, a wife, Garra-sama is only 16 years old!" Her pale face lit up red angrily and she threw her hands up in the air swooshing by her four blonde ponytails.

"Temari," Spoke Garra lowly, she was instantly quiet biting her lip and looking away.

"I'm fine with receiving a wife, but I do wish to meet her before I am betrothed."

The elders nodded quickly, "Of course kazekage-sama!" He nodded and stood, "Then we are done here. Come Kankuro, Temari."He began to walk out of the room with his two siblings following suit.

The guards at the large wooden doors parted, pulling it open letting the kazekage and his siblings through, then closing it behind themselves, bowing lightly.

He nodded at them and started down the hall slowly.

Temari knew better than to question her younger brother, he was the kazekage now, he could make decisions on his own, and he knew that if it was helpful to the village for him to have a wife, then by all means he would do it. She disagreed by her brothers notion, as faithful as she was to the village, but she was still unsure of him being wed.

She looked up at her brother walking smoothly, his red cloaks fanning out slightly behind him, the grey strips of his cloak holding it down, the gourd of sand hanging heavily on his back.

He stopped walking. "Temari, I know you are worried of me being married at such a young age, but this is for the village, not for me." She looked up shocked, blushing slightly at her brother's comment, how would he have known? "I may be young, but I am kazekage now, this is my duty. And it will stay this way until I die. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Gaara-kun." She nodded. Her little brother had grown up, and she was proud as to how loyal and wise he sounded about his abrupt decision, she still did not agree fully, but she was accepting that she had no power to change the decision her brother was making.

"Good."

They walked the rest of the way in silence before splitting up for their own rooms quietly.

* * *

A young blonde teenager yawned and sat up slowly smacking his lips, the taste of dry ramen and warm milk invaded his taste buds making him reach over for his glass of water.

Why am I up again? He thought solely, looking around. I don't remember…Oh well…

A high pitched "Naruto!" and long loud rapping on his door reminded him why.

He climbed out of bed and walked tiredly over to the door of his small apartment and opening it slowly. "Naruto, Why are you still in your pajamas!" A pink haired kinoichi yelled placing her hands on her hips.

"Sakura-Chan," Naruto replied rubbing his eyes. "It's 3 o'clock in the morning."

"That doesn't mean you should sleep in! Tsunade-sama wants you!" She said shrilly grabbing his arm and pulling him out, ignoring the fact that he was still in his sleeping garments and dragging him to the hokage tower, where Sai, Kakashi, and the Hokage were all waiting.

Sakura pushed naruto through the doors and he fell gracefully onto his face.

"Yo." He heard a drawled attempt at a 'hello'.

"Hello Naruto-kun" Was a lighter voice.

"Get up brat!" yelled a loud voice, probably at best, from a large breasted hokage with a gambling, drinking, and anger problem.

He turned his face to the right of the room looking at the faces watching him. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" He said still lost as he rose to his feet.

"We have a mission." Another teenager smiled closing his eyes and tilting his white-pale face to the side. Sai opened his eyelids and looked onward at the blonde teenager looking back at him with a confused look.

"A mission this late at night," Naruto asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes, Naruto, a mission, when you're a ninja, that does happen you know." Kakashi said bored, flipping the page of his pornographic novel.

"Shut up old man. Who has grey hair at 27?" Naruto pointed accusingly.

"It makes me look…hip," Was the short ending answer.

"Pfft." Naruto had to at least have the last word in.

"Naruto, Pay attention." He turned his attention to the blonde pigtailed woman in front of him.

"I would old hag, but your big breasts block the view when you're sitting." He said. "What's the mission?"

She sighed and stood up. "Your mission is a B ranked mission."

Naruto smiled, he'd been getting D ranked missions because of his last outburst at the hokage office. Finally, no more boring babysitting jobs, he didn't think he could take looking after 14 dogs, and 12 little kids all at once again, his back and his head were still sore from so much activity, coming from naruto, even this meant something. Considering that Kakashi was sitting on a couch reading his novel, sakura was giving makeovers to the small sweet, angelic little girls, and sai just freaked all the kids and dogs out with his constant smiling; so naruto was left with basically everything.

"What is it Old hag?!" Sakura hit him hard upside the head and he rubbed it.

"Be quiet naruto!"

He sighed.

"Your mission is to go to Suna…"

Naruto eyes brightened; maybe he'd get to see Gaara again!

"And find the Kazekage a wife."

It was quiet…

It was really quiet.

Extremely quiet.

The morning crickets chirped.

"What?!" Naruto screamed loudly shattering the silence, and just about everyone else's ear drums.

"Gaara-sama asked for your team specifically, he hopes that you will find him a skilled kinoichi ninja to become his betrothed, he trusts his future in your hands…"

* * *

"I'm not doing it!" Naruto screamed as he walked out of the hokage tower. "No way!" He crossed his arms over his chest pouting. "There is nothing that you can do that will make me do it!"

"Naruto…" There was a low voice behind him, he turned and looking into beady black eyes. "You have to do it…or else." A dark aura surrounded the person glaring down the blonde leaf ninja.

"Ahhhhh Okay, okay," He ran around the person who smiled and laughed with Kakashi.

"Good job, Yamato…" Kakashi congratulated, not glancing up from his book, patting his back. The man smiled running his hands through his short brown hair, putting them on his hips.

"You're coming too, the kazekage recommended it." Kakashi said lightly, Yamato nodded serious now, and answered "Hai." then disappeared.

* * *

Kakashi walked slowly through the village reading his pornography book, deeply interested in what was happening with the main characters.

"Oof, sorry." A young girl had run into him on accident. She looked behind her to see an angry shop owner running after her yelling profanities and screaming "Thief, thief!"

Kakashi looked up from his book and at the distressed girl in front of him about to run off. "It's fine…" He said smiling. She nodded and ran around him but he caught her by the dark sweater that she wore and held her as she struggled. "Let go! Please!" She struggled more.

He looked over his shoulder at the girl; she swung her fists back and forth struggling in his grasp, blonde hair swooshing behind her in her half ponytail. "I will, if you'll tell me one thing."

"Fine," She still struggled.

"Why do you need that food?"

She stopped moving and threw it on the ground before maneuvering out of her sweater, the silver plate of her forehead protector flashing in the sun. "Fine, I don't need it!" She grabbed the black sweater and ran pulling it back on and running away from the grey haired Junín.

He looked at her and shrugged before continuing, but putting his book away in his pouch thinking deeply and walking away.

* * *

Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Kakashi, and Yamato walked towards the gate of Konaha, packed up and ready to go.

"Come on everyone! Let's go!" Naruto ran in place with his walking, I wanna get out of here! I havn't been on a B rank in forever!" Everyone sighed and walked slower.

Kakashi was deep in thought, looking straight ahead, hands tucked into his pockets.

"Oof, sorry, are you okay?" Naruto had ran ahead and knocked down a girl running through the crowd. He put out a hand to help her up.

"I don't need any help from you." She spat as she tried to get up wiping off her pants and arms.

"You don't have to be so mean!" Naruto said crossing his arms and turning away.

"I can if I want you meaningless idiot." The blonde girl bit out.

"Naruto, what's going on over there?" Sakura and Sai ran ahead to see why he had stopped, looking at both him and a girl about their age looking away from each other crossing their arms.

"What'd you do this time naruto?" Sakura sighed placing her hands on her hips.

"Me?! She's the one who called me a worthless idiot!" He yelled throwing his hands into the air.

Sakura sighed looking at the pouting girl, who was looking over her shoulder at the upset blonde.

"Did not." She replied.

"Did too!" Naruto yelled pointing at the blonde girl in front of him.

Sakura sighed.

Sai, on the other hand, smiled closing his eyes, "How cute, a lovers' quarrel," he closed his book putting it inside his backpack.

They looked at each other.

"Eeeeeew!" The grabbed their throats and pretended to gag.

Kakashi and Yamato had just caught up to watch the "Lovers' Quarrel".

"Hey, what's going on you guys?" Yamato asked rubbing the back of his head when he saw the two blonde teenagers gagging themselves and Sai scratching his head with a finger, Sakura slapping her forehead and shaking it, muttering something about "Dumb blondes"

Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the girl who whirled around and curled her fists lifting them up angrily. "She called me an idiot when I tried to help her! And now she is accusing me of starting everything!"

Naruto turned red. "What did you call me?! Why I ought to!" He ran towards the girl who had already disappeared, appearing behind him and tripping him, pushing him to the ground and straddling his back. "Nice try! I saw that coming from a mile away!" She smirked.

Sakura gasped. "I didn't even see her move,"

"What strength" Sai idly noted.

"Who is this girl?" Naruto asked himself as his nose was dug into the ground.

"Who am I?!" The girl asked getting off and helping him up. "I'm Kuurio Sarunaga, Of the Sarunaga clan!" She shot out her right arm giving thumbs up.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Sarunaga clan?"

"The one and only, dobe."

He growled. "Well I've never heard of this 'clan' you speak of!" She stayed quiet, and looked down.

(A/N--Random emo breeze runs through hair) "Of course you don't naruto." Kakashi came up behind him and clapped his hand onto the boys shoulder.

"I thought you looked familiar when I ran into you before, you're the last survivor of the Sarunaga clan." She looked up. "Yea So?" Kuurio curled her fists.

"So," Kakashi drawled on, "You're going to help us out."

She looked at him confused, as did the rest of team 7.

'Has Kakashi gone crazy?' yamato said looking at him.

The grey haired Nin sighed. "Do you know of the village hidden in the sand? (Sunakure)"

She nodded protectively, "Yea, what about it?"

"You're going to help us out with a mission we are doing, involving the kazekage,"

'Less time looking for someone anyway,' He though evilly.

"WHATTTT?!" Naruto yelled.

"She's not doing it! I don't want her to! Look at her she's not even what he's looking for! We don't even know anything about this girl! Why her? Why not some other random person! We may as well be asking a bum!"

A swift wind blew past the blonde and a seething remaining member of the Sarunaga clan stood in front of him holding him by his collar. "Wanna say that to my face dobe? Before I permanently remove yours?" She growled menacingly, Naruto and everyone else shrinking back.

'She's perfect for gaara, the same deathly aura…' Sai said to himself.

"Thought so," She dropped naruto on his ass when he didn't respond to her threat, and turned around her hands on her hips.

"What exactly am I doing to help this, '_kazekage'_?"

Kakashi had a small, lazy glint in his eye, "The kazekage must find a betrothed,-"

She stopped him. "And, you chose someone you hardly know?"

He nodded. She looked/glared at naruto who was waving his hands in a frantic 'no' manner behind her back.

"If it annoys him, then I'll do it." She smirked when she heard an orange clad body hit the ground and a groan sound out from the poor blonde.

"Good, then off to Suna." Kakashi smiled, and walked around her, over Naruto and towards the gates of Konaha.

* * *

**(AN)- Whatcha thinks? I like it; it's a good begging for a story! But to me it felt rushed at the end, excuse me if I got a few things wrong, message me and I'll correct it.**

**Next chapter: Off to Suna**

**Up-date will be posted when I have the outline made for it. (Check my Profile)**

**Read & Review!**

**Also, I need a Beta for this story, any takers willing to deal with me?**

**©2009 Kuurio™**


	2. Off To Suna

**Chapter 2**

**Off to Suna**

**So, welcome to "Episode two." Here you will learn more about Kuurio. Because I feel like I didn't explain the character enough. Trying to learn how to be more organize about my stories, with a lot of description. So, if this chapter sucks, I'm sorry!**

**Warning/Disclaimer: This is basically my own crazy creation, the chance of this becoming actually "Worth" Something, thus giving me rights. Would be impossible, In English, I do not own the show Naruto or its characters. (I wish, and then I would have Kuurio be an actual character and be paired with Gaara.)**

**Rated: T **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sweltering heat was surrounding, enveloping our young ninjas in a sweaty atmosphere, and heavy air pressure.

Even the jounins had been hit by the heat wave, it was usually hot, but this was hot. Like crispy critters hot.

Naruto looked to his left at a cool blonde teenage girl. She wore her thick black sweater and white khaki pants with deep pockets, and dark running shoes on. You could have never known she was a local to Konaha because of how she dressed. Neither would you know that as a fact, unless she were to remove her hood, exposing her half ponytail separating her brown and blonde layered hair, a black forehead protector sitting gladly under her bangs which fell to the left side of her face hiding miraculous light emerald green eyes with long thin feather-like lashes.

Naruto could tell you himself that he did think she was very beautiful, more beautiful than Sakura perhaps. But her attitude was the thing to bring her down a notch, like Sakura, because she had a flaring and horrible temper.

Kuurio looked to her right at the tan blonde boy next to her about two years older. She cast another sidelong glance at him before looking away. He was staring at her. She could just sense it.

Of course, she'd never admit that he was quite handsome and admirable; of course not, her pride would never let her admit it out loud. And considering his loud attitude and stupid act first, think later knowledge brought him down a few pegs.

Naruto looked at her again and unconsciously walked towards her shattering her personal bubble as he ACCIDENTALLY brushed the back of his hand against hers.

The rest of team 7, except Kuurio, stopped when they heard a large thud and were unable to find Naruto; they called his name and looked towards where Kuurio was standing and gasped when they found a deep 5 foot hole, residing inside was the poor blonde laying dead center in it. It looked as though he had dug his own grave, or Kuurio, had beat him to the punch, and just pushed him into it.

He twitched and could every part of his body ache in pain. Kuurio had the looks of a beautiful young woman, and the anger and strength of an angered bull.

Naruto idly noted, that he just knew, this trip would be long…AND quite painful. He then absently feared for his genitallia, terrified that in one swift move, the remaining member of the Sarunaga clan would castrate him.

* * *

Gaara looked up from his kazekage desk at the light black eyes that met his.

"Yo, little brother." Kankuro smiled rubbing the back of his head.

"Kankuro…" Gaara let the acid in his voice slide by because he knew his brother did not mean to be naturally stupid.

The boy straightened, "Gaara-sama, there is news of your wife."

The redhead kept a straight face, but in truth, he had either felt like throwing up. Or his stomach flipped because of excitement. He nodded expectantly.

"She is coming from Konaha, and according to Kakashi Hatake himself, she will be best suited to be your betrothed." Kankuro smiled.

'lil' brother has his girlfriend on her way, maybe I should intercept team 7 and give her a little "Hello " before-'

"Kankuro, did you just hear me," Asked Temari intercepting his revere.

"Huh? Um…No, what did you say?" She sighed putting her hands on her hips and shaking her head.

"I think we should guide team to suna so I can get to know this girl that our little brother is going to be married to."

They both nodded and decided to meet up then set off.

* * *

Kuurio sat down under the shade of a large shaded area in a butterfly position (A/N—I always sit in this position, I just think it's sooo cool for some reason) closing her eyes and thinking about something.

Sai sat next to her quietly drawing on his scrolls. He looked up at her and she looked at him with one opened eye. "You have very dreary eyes," She said frowning slightly. He smiled. "Yes, they are quiet dreary, but match my attitude, mm?" She nodded. "You always smile though, so shouldn't they be bright like Naruto's?" She asked tilting her head to the side; the darker bottom half of her hair falling over her shoulder.

Sai just shrugged and smiled again, tilting his head to the side and looking at Naruto. "Naruto's different than I; he's a free spirit, for I'm a bleak simple-minded person who is a person pleaser. Naruto has his own style, flare, as you call it and doesn't let anybody hold him down."

They both turned and looked at Naruto who was sitting away from them in the sun eating a bright red apple staring at the two talking, when they glanced at him, he took a big bite out of his apple and looked away pouting.

"Why is he so sore about me becoming this _kazekages wife_?" She asked, using her fingers to emphasize the word. Sai looked at him. "Why don't you ask?" She sighed. "Fine,"

Kuurio got up and walked towards Naruto slowly and before she knew what was happening she could sense two different, unfamiliar chakra's close by, and had discreetly pulled a kunai from her holster while walking towards the blonde checking to see if anyone noticed. Even the jounins, hadn't seemed to sense the unnatural chakra.

In three seconds already so much had happened. Two figures appeared at the clearing, and one closest to Kuurio was seized and had a kunai to the pale throat. Another flash and a shadow clone had disappeared in a poof of smoke, before Kuurio had her wrist twisted painfully backwards.

When she looked behind her, she glared at the blonde teenager with four balled up ponytails on either side of her head.

"Who are you?" She growled in the back of her throat. Kakashi, and Sai sat like nothing was happening, but Sakura, Yamato and Naruto had all stood up shocked.

"Temari, what are you doing let her go!" Naruto yelled.

Kuurio smirked. And her shadow clone had disappeared before she had landed beside naruto crossing her arms. "Its fine Naruto, she hardly even hurt me."

Temari looked behind her shocked, as did everyone else when they processed slowly where the kinoichi was now.

"You must be the kazekage's sister, considering that forehead protector and the clothes you wear. I understand that you would be concerned of your brother having an arranged marriage to an unknown stranger but even so, you should treat said woman with respect."

Kuurio smirked when Temari straightened and looked at her. But wait, that second stranger was no longer there.

Kankuro was posed in the bushes. He led his puppet up the tree slowly and it stayed hidden above her, he let her finish before he dropped the puppet and it swallowed her.

Naruto froze when he felt a rush of air behind him and turned to see that Kuurio had disappeared and was now replaced by a familiar puppet. The puppet moved back and forth as Kuurio hit the wooden walls.

"Let me the hell out of here before I break out myself!" She screamed. Kankuro walked from the shadows smirking. "Nice try but that wood is stronger than s-"His voice faltered when suddenly a hole was blown through the 6 inch wood puppet and kuurio stood there here fist curled as she leaned panting and looking up. She stood up and sighed running her hands through her hair.

"Sorry for breaking you doll…" She smirked more when the makeup master stiffened and looked at his poor puppet lying helplessly on the floor of the forest.

"Why you," He ran towards her before Kakashi was before him. "Kankuro, control yourself." The blonde teenager snickered. "You too Ms. Sarunaga,"

'_S-S-Sarunaga?_' Temari looked at kuurio absolutely dumbstruck. '_She, she's alive…_' Her blue eyes widened.

'_T-tah-tah-tah…She's a-alive…?!_' Kankuro and Temari looked at each other then away.

"What are you staring at?" She growled crossing her arms.

They looked at each other again. '_She must not remember us…_' they thought at the same time.

"Excuse us, k- err…Ms. Sarunaga." They both looked down.

She smirked. "Thought so…" She walked past them.

They looked at her walking away. "She still has that attitude, doesn't she?"

Temari pursed her lips and frowned. "It must've gotten worse after the _incident_."

Kankuro nodded. "That poor girl, after all that, and she is still walking with that huge burden."

"Hai," Kankuro turned to watch her walk away. "She must be so alone…"

"Yea," Temari looked at Kankuro before they heard a scream.

"Kuurio!" Naruto yelled before running after her, everyone else jumping and yelling after him.

When they got there, their eyes widened when they saw two figures in black capes threaded with red clouds.

Kuurio was standing, a kunai poised for the ready.

"Nice try Miss Sarunaga, but fighting us would be a big mistake…"

Naruto's fists clenched as he stared at the two raven haired ninjas standing casually in front of the girl.

One reached behind himself and grabbed the hilt of his sword, the wraps undoing themselves exposing the shark skinned sword.

The longer haired raven looked up from the ground flashing the sharingan at the girl with a cool stature and stony expression.

She just glared at him moving into a more fighting like stance forming a single hand sign.

"Kuurio, No!" Kakashi yelled trying to reach out to her but it was too late.

Kuurio screamed loudly holding her ears as she fell to her knees with wide green eyes staring at the raven haired ninja in front of her.

"Mangeiko Sharingan!" Itachi Uchiha said before flashing it at the unexpected blonde in front of him. Instantly the seven tailed jinchuuriki fell to her knees screaming.

"KUURIO, NO!" Naruto screamed running towards her and kneeling down and holding her arms.

She mumbled incoherent words.

"Kuurio, Kuurio! W-What are you saying?" Naruto asked his eyes scanning her worriedly.

Sakura, sai, and the rest of team Kakashi had run to the girl's aide, the jounins standing in front of her.

"Kuurio, what are you saying?" Naruto looked into the wide crazy green eyes with tears rimming them and streaming down her face.

"I-I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to kill you I'm sorry!"

* * *

**(AN)- Cliffie! Yay me!**

**Next chapter: Old friends (Part one)**

**Up-date will be posted when I have the outline made for it. (Check my Profile)**

**Read & Review!**

**Alert and Favorite!**

**©2009 Kuurio™**


	3. Old Friends Part 1

Match Made In Suna

Chapter 3: Old Friends (Part one)

**A/N—this is a side story to keep you readers occupied while I work on chapter 5**

**I doubt either of you guys have figured out much from this story but last chapter I lead on that Kankuro and Temari both remember me, surprised to find that I'm still alive in fact. But they seem to have slipped my memory. With much deep consideration I might lead on a little more with these two (part one-two) chapters about that secret connection between us. There is also a catch. But you'll just have to wait to see what that is.**

* * *

Gaara held his teddy bear tighter looking at his only friend as she stood with an outstretched pail arm. Her hair clung to her pale skin soaked from the gray rain as the sky cried tears of sorrow.

He reached out his hand for hers, but as he tried to touch her, she screamed in agony and pulled her hand away closing her green eyes tightly pulling her hand to her chest. Tears, or raindrops streamed down her face as she opened her eyes revealing pure fear.

"Gaara!" She yelled a strangled cry and tried to reach out for him before she was swallowed by deep orange red sand enveloping her so that only her outstretched hand showed before that was swallowed also.

"No! Don't leave!" He ran towards the blob of sand but was blocked instantly by the dense mud that enveloped his only friend. "Please!" He screamed her name but it was blocked by the sand wall between them.

The large pile of sand spread out and then convulsed tightening around her as it squeezed her tight enough to have spurts of blood come from the sides.

"No!" He screamed as he fell into darkness.

There was a flash of lightning and everything became dark, a single flood light pointing to the redhead as he crouched onto the floor holding his only memory of his friend, the teddy bear she had given him when they had met. He looked down and cried into the soft fur of the brown and red teddy bear.

The dry blood on the teddy bear scratched his nose.

When he lifted his eyes he had wished he would've looked away as she lay motionless on the floor.

Her deep emerald eyes became half lidded and glazed, a few trickles of blood coming from under her black forehead protector and from the corner of her mouth. Her left arm was outstretched with the kanji still etched into her arm.

When he and she were younger, they had always promised to be friends till death. One day as they sat at the small lake outside of the kazekage building where they would soak their feet and watch the clouds talking about what they wanted to be when they grew up.

He always remembered her being proud to be what she was, and kept reminding him to be happy no matter what might happen ahead.

While talking one day by their lake she had promised him right there that she would stay his friend till death.

Of course, being as hated as he was, he looked away he didn't believe her. She looked even more confident as she pulled a small brown teddy bear from behind her back and handed it to him.

It was the first time he had smiled since the death of his mother, a death that was his fault.

She outstretched her arm and grabbed an inked cattail from the lake and quickly scribbled the words "Till death" onto her arm. **(E**∃**E Idk, that's what I think it is. It's on gaara's gourd!)**

"I promise gaara, that as long as you and I are alive, we'll be best friends!" He nodded and smiled again at her.

He wished now, that that promise hadn't come so soon.

* * *

He crawled slowly over to her small body as she slowly paled.

"G-gaara, I'm sorry.."

"What are you sorry for?" He cried silently looking at her with sad teal eyes.

"I- I, didn't make it to see you be accepted…"

He looked at her slightly shocked. She coughed brutally and looked at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Gaara?"

"Y-yes…?"

"I've always…L-lov."

She never did finish that sentence because her breathing became strained as she tried to say the last words but only spat up more blood. And as she faded in the deep black rain gaara held her hand and screamed tears streaming down his face as he dropped his teddy bear, some of the blood staining it.

"G-Gaara…" Were the last words she murmured in the rain

"Don't leave!"

"Don't leave! Please!"

"Please! Stay alive, for me!"

* * *

Gaara sat up instantly gasping for air as he ran his fingers through his hair and growled grabbing something nearby and throwing it at the wall.

"Why am I so weak!" He yelled as he watched the sand catch the small brown teddy bear before it hit the wall.

He looked up at the brown teddy bear that sat at the foot of his bed and he grabbed it glaring at it as if it was the cause of all his problems, even though technically it was.

"Why…Why did you leave?"

* * *

Temari and Kankuro looked at the sun with their hands on their hips. They're younger brother stood in the middle of them holding his brown and red stitched teddy bear in one hand looking at the ugly yellow cobblestones beneath his feet.

"Hey lil' bro…" He looked up at Kankuro expectantly as his older brother leaned down giving him thumbs up and smiling closing his eyes.

He looked up angrily glaring.

"Kankuro, I'll kill you." The small redhead growled as he walked away angrily.

* * *

Years Later (AGE: 13) [in konaha for chunnin exams]

He had been walking through the small village of Konaha when he had sworn he'd seen her.

He had been walking, crossing his arms and glaring at any human being that dare walk into his path.

It was clear as day when a girl ran past him almost knocking him down as a shop owner chased after her.

She had simply glanced towards him and made his heart freeze. Gleaming emerald eyes shadowing over from long feather like lashes and a half ponytail that separated her naturally multi-colored hair.

She looked over her shoulder behind her as she ran past him and had waved and yelled over her shoulder. "Sorry!"

Temari and Kankuro had already walked ahead of him.

He didn't know why, or what demon had possessed him to stop the shop owner and pay for the stolen goods, but he felt he should.

He spent that entire day trying to find that girl.

He had searched every nook and cranny for her.

But it must've been the heat, because he knew she was dead.

He knew she was coming back, and never would.

* * *

Gaara stood and got ready for his days like usual, but before walking to his office and facing another grueling day, he walked to the open, arched window in his room and looked out at Suna.

His teal eyes glanced at his gourd that he used in battle, the familiar kanji littering the top.

He looked back up at the light orange and pink sky with small white strips of cloud. "Till death, came sooner than we thought didn't it?"

He left, forgetting his past, and locked it up in his room, with that brown bloody teddy bear she had given him, her, the first girl he had ever opened up to.

His first friend and his first love,

Kuurio Sarunaga.

* * *

**(AN)-That name sounds awfully familiar…;P**

**Next chapter: Old friends (Part two)**

**Up-date will be posted when I have the outline made for it. (Check my Profile)**

**Read & Review!**

**Alert and Favorite!**

**©2009 Kuurio™**


	4. Old Friends Part 2

Match Made In Suna

Chapter 4: Old Friends (Part two)

**A/N— well then, last chapter you found out my little secret. Whoops. But, don't you think I would've at least remembered his siblings? What happened to me? Why do I not remember my childhood? Well, filler chapters like this ONE are VERY informative…right? :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kuurio sat holding her knees and looked at the sun letting the light breeze ruffle her blond and brown hair. She had always hated how her long hair would get into her eyes. She looked down at her wrist and tore off the wrap on her arm blocking her memories from her mind and took half of her hair and put it up in a ponytail.

The sun was rising slowly and the weather in Konaha was heating up extremely quick.

She knew today like any other day, it was the chunnin exams; ninja would come from all over the countries to become higher ranked ninjas. But she would never get that chance, you couldn't be a monster to be in the chunnin exams, and she was tired of being hated right now.

Her stomach growled and she looked down at it sadly. "I'll feed you, don't worry…"

She looked up and out at konaha from the hokage mountain.

"What are you doing up here?"

She jumped up and discreetly pulled a kunai from her holster holding it behind her back, but instantly relaxed when she saw who was standing on the mountain…and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Iruka, Jiraiya you guys can't scare me like that when I'm thinking!" She frowned and pouted crossing her arms.

Jiraiya just looked at her with a sad look and Iruka smiled closing his eyes.

Her stomach growled again and she sighed grabbing her stomach.

"If you were less troublesome about us taking care of you there wouldn't be a problem with you starving…" Jiraiya said looking at blonde and brown haired girl.

"Well, I don't take charity…Sorry." She looked at them. "I have to go…bye." She disappeared in a pool of smoke.

Jiraiya looked at Iruka and sighed. "Do you think she'll remember him if she sees him in town? I mean the chunnin exams are here, and the sand villages' Nin are visiting."

Iruka looked out at konaha and frowned. "She wouldn't remember him anyway…that's what we're trying to prevent remember?" He looked at the old sannin.

"Yes, but I feel she could still find out…it's easy to get your memories tie up with the fake ones we've supplied her."

The white haired Nin nodded at his own comment. "It could happen, but let's just hope it doesn't."

They both nodded before the set off.

* * *

That day had been extremely weird. Or at least that's what kuurio thought.

* * *

I ran through the large crowd of people and attempted to disappear, one day I'll have to wear very inconspicuous clothes and better running shoes to get away easier…but the real problem was that I always bump into people.

Today I was doing well though; I had an entire arm full of food and was already loosing this guy chasing me.

Before I ran into _him_,

He had deep red hair, and pale skin. He must've been with his older brothers or sister because they stood protectively in front of him, but had walked ahead of him as he paused when I ran into him looking at me. And as I pushed by I looked over my shoulder at him and waved "Sorry!" I called.

I slowed to a walk when I was far enough away and crawled up a brunette guy with medium brown hair's back and jumped onto the building watching that red head.

The shop owner had stopped him. And I could distinctly hear what they were talking about.

"Did you see that girl?"

"Yes." He answered crossing his arms.

"Did you see where she went?" The owner asked out of breath.

"Yes." He kept a straight face.

The owner sighed. "Can you tell me where she went and in which direction!"

The red headed boy glared at the shop owner and he was instantly quiet.

"No. But I can pay for the stolen goods…"

My eyes widened. Do I know this kid?? Why is he helping me?

I looked him over and checked. Regular looking kid, red hair, regular clothes, a large gourd with the kanji "Till death" littering it…-

I looked at that gourd again and gasped.

No.

No no, no, no, no, no, this- this, he's he- he's dead. I-I killed him too…no…he's what…this isn't right…

My mind spun as I watched him pay and the torn bit of the wrap of my arm began to unrap and flapped against my skin. I looked at it and ripped it off discarding the strips behind me.

"E∃E"

"t-till death…" I gasped and looked down at the red head that was looking around.

No.

I got up and ran from roof to roof trying to get away from my past. "It can't be. He's dead…He's dead!"

I eventually collapsed in the woods gasping for air.

"G-Gaara…It can't be. How are you still alive?" I asked as I pounded the ground tears streaming my face.

* * *

_No matter what Gaara, We'll be friends forever!_

_I reached behind me and held my breath as I took out the teddy bear I hope he would really like._

_I handed it to him and he smiled. 'Gaara, you should smile more often, you look happier.'_

_I grabbed an inked cat tail and I wrote the thing that would be the reason I would be crying right now. _

_I showed him the three E's_

_I promise Gaara. We will be friends till death…That promise came sooner than I thought._

_

* * *

_

_When I got home that day, I walked to my mom. "Hey mom…" I said quietly to her._

_She looked at me. "Kuri-chan, theres news." I looked up at her._

"_Gaara-kun…is to be killed." My green eyes widened. K-killed?_

_She nodded somberly. "Gaara is a monster kuri-" _

"_No he's not a monster mom!"_

_She looked at me sadly not understanding why I was so upset._

"_He attacked a girl in the village today, he attacked multiple children."_

"_No, he didn't that not gaara. He doesn't know any better he's been treated like a monster!"_

_Tears streamed down my face uncontrollably._

"_Yes he is! Kuri you don't understand that he's a monster!"_

"_But, he's my only friend!"_

_My dad had walked in, My dad had always been on the bad side of life with a sake drinking problem._

"_Corsh yur s' onl' frund…yur a monstr to!" He yelled and slurred as he staggered._

"_W-what?"_

"_Monstr! Monster!" He yelled and threw a kunai at me. I yelped and ran out of my house in tears._

_I kept running and running and running until I couldn't run anymore and fell to my knees out of breath._

_I closed my eyes and tried to breath._

"_**Humans are weak beings…" muttered a voice.**_

_Kuri raised her eyes confused._

"_Who-who is that?"_

"_**I'm kuurio, your demon soul."**_

_Wh-what?_

_**I'm the seven tailed demon. And you're my container…**_

_**All nine tailed demons are sealed into a puny human container…**_

_**You are mine…and I'm here to let you have some of my power…**_

_I'm confused…I'm not strong.._

_**Of course you are you weakling…don't worry…just sit back…and relax.**_

* * *

"I'm worried Suri babe, what if she doesn't come home?" She looked at her dark haired husband.

"It doesn't matter. That child is a problem child."

She frowned.

Suddenly, there was screaming at the Sarunaga household, and a nearby relative had run inside to see kuri in mid air, purple chakra surrounding her forming what seemed like wings as she had elongated fangs and deep red eyes.

Her mother screamed shielding her face trying to protect herself. "Kuri! What are you doing, were your family!"

A deep voice emanated from the small child's throat and sound waves reverberated strongly from her in visible waves.

"I am Kuurio of the sky, a seven tailed jinchuuriki, and I am sending you retribution!"

Purple chakra swirled around the small blonde child and she screamed an ear piercing scream the sound waves flying out and slamming her family against the wall.

None of the Sarunaga clan made it.

And when Kuurio awoke, she was alone.

She walked around Suna trying to find Gaara but when she found him he was in a no better state than her.

When she ran towards him rain ha began to fall from the sky. She stood in front of him as he stood holding that teddy bear. She bent down a bit, and held out her arm.

* * *

The rain had already begun to soak through my clothes. And my hair clung to my face and skin stubbornly.

He reached out his hand and as I tried to touch him a wave of orange mud began to rise behind him. I screamed in terror and closed my eyes and when I looked at him with fear I yelled his name, I managed to yell in a strangled cry but I was enveloped by orange sand.

It tangled around me covering my mouth and eyes and I could only feel my hand that was still outstretched being free before it was enveloped also.

A mumbled yell was heard through the deep sand. I tried as hard as I could to pound on the walls.

"Gaara, no! Help!" I yelled as I tried to punch through, gathering purple chakra in a ball in my palm and trying to slam it into the walls, but my arm was swallowed by the orange sand, the feeling was closterphobic and over powering.

The walls spread out when I attacked it again and then convulsed swirling around me in a horrible dense world pushing the breath from my lungs and pressing so hard I felt as if I was going to explode, and even then, I couldn't help but to hope gaara was ok.

So as it squeezed me more and I gasped for breath, I screamed his name one more time, before everything went dark.

(Line Break)

Rain drops fell lazily onto my face and I slowly opened my eyes to see gaara leaning over me.

My emerald eyes began to close and my sight glazed over and I knew then I was going to die here.

I was laying there with a few trickles of blood coming from my forehead and mouth.

My arm was outstretched showing my promise as it bled out onto my arm.

The last thing I remembered was him crawling over to me and gazing at me with beautiful teal eyes.

"G-Gaara I'm sorry…"

He looked at me tears brimming at his eyes.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked in a small scared voice

"I-I didn't make it to see you be accepted."

His small round eyes widened and I smiled weakly at him. I coughed roughly and could taste steel in my mouth.

"Gaara?"

"Y-yes…?"

"I've always L-lov-"

I couldn't keep talking, the feeling of coldness was soaking everything and making me close my eyes as I coughed up more blood and began to disappear, gaara dropped his teddy bear and my running blood accidentally stained it. In a way, I believe that he'd then be able to remember me by that.

"G-Gaara…." I murmured closing my eyes to the darkness and fading.

Fading from my only friend.

* * *

When I awoke I was in an unfamiliar apartment resting on an oversized bed mat.

Every part of my body ached. I tried to sit up but my body protest and I groaned in pain as my stomach began to burn.

A tall old man walked over to me with long white hair tied into a ponytail. I turned my head and my hair fell into my eyes, he leaned down and shushed me brushing the hair out of my eyes.

"Where am I?" I asked weakly.

"You're in konaha, I was traveling through to do Ummm, research on a novel when I found you dying in the rain. My name is _**Jiraiya **_Goketsu Monogatari, and I'm going to take care of you ok?"

"But I'm a monster…" I whispered closing my eyes.

He looked at me sadly. "Monster, a young girl like you?"

"I am, I'm the seven tailed beast."

His eyes widened. "So you're kuurio?"

I nodded, "My real name is Kuri…At least, that's what it was…."

He frowned deeply. "Its fine kuri…I'll train you, I promise…"

"But I do have one question…" I looked at him

"What is that on your left arm?"

I looked down at it.

"Nothing," I sighed. "Just a broken promise,"

* * *

Ever since that day I've lived in Konaha as the last remaining member of the Sarunaga clan, A monster, and the adopted daughter of Jiraiya, he never told a soul, not even his student, a loud child with bright blonde hair. The only one who knows I exist is Iruka sensei.

Each day I wish that Gaara was still alive, but that's just never going to happen.

I began to forget my past, and for a while, I went by kuri, but outgrew that also, and became Kuurio Sarunaga.

My burden was still heavy on my shoulders, But as my past fades away,

There is one person that does not escape my memory.

My friend; my companion, and my first love.

Gaara Sabaku.

* * *

**A/N- That was a very hard chapter to write!**

**Chapter 5: The Last Sarunaga**

**Up-date will be posted when I have the **

**Read & Review**

**Alert & Favorite**

**©2009 Kuurio™**


	5. The Last Sarunaga

**Match made in suna**

**Chapter 5: the last Sarunaga**

**A/n—no, im still alive! Please forgive this long wait! I'm horrible at updating when I really should…I have so many drafts and plot bunnies for this story. so im trying to concentrate on one thing at once, this is what I came up with. Enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: Marry me Gaara? And beat up my Ex-boyfriend? :D**

* * *

It was red, a horrible deadly red. It coated the walls. And I was alone. Still bodies lay around me as I woke from my tired stupor.

I called out my mother's name. "M-mom…" I looked around terrified but the only person standing was an unfamiliar raven haired man with medium length hair.

He looked at me with horrible eyes that swirled and made me dizzy.

"Stop!" I screamed. "I'm sorry mom! I didn't mean to kill you!" My new friends surrounded me, the boy with bleak eyes, the loud anger proclaimed pink haired girl, the man with the mask, the man with scary pupiless eyes and the loud blonde.

Jiraiya stood over me, his face contorted with pain, Iruka hurt also, they crumpled to the ground. It was my entire fault. They were all dying around me.

"Stop!" I screamed to the people still standing, the blonde spiky haired boy reached out his hand and I ran towards him but I seemed to stay in place, he slowly got smaller and smaller and darkness surrounded me.

"Please!" I closed my eyes falling to my knees tears clouding my vision, I covered my eyes to try and block out the noises.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a shaky image of gaara laying motionless on the floor, he bled, and bled.

"No!" I screeched running to his side.

He reached up but blew away like sand in the air. "No!" "I'm sorry!"

I looked up at the reason for my pain, the dark haired man looking at me with angry red eyes. He had pain staining the scars along his cheeks. His stance bored and confused. I looked at him and cried yelling profanities at him begging him to stop.

He murmured words...And I couldn't understand why they seemed to make me feel as if I was being stabbed continually.

It seemed to take days for me to become numb in that red, red world. On the outside, my eyes were dull and lifeless, the luster gone from my hair.

I bled continually, and he watched as I suffered in his terrible, red, blood spattered world. He sucked me deeper and deeper into his tricks as I began to lose my mind.

"Mom…mom…mom…"

I looked up at his unsympathetic red eyes, commas surrounding the pupils as he stared me down like an ant with a magnifying glass, burning under the frying glare of the sun.

I closed my eyes loosing it all as I fell to floor murmuring my mother's name again.

"Mom, im sorry…."

* * *

Naruto watched in horror as the poor blonde and brown haired girl was tortured in the horrible locked gaze of Itatchi uchiha.

She murmured incoherent screams as her eyes became far away and weak as she fell against him shaking and crying against his orange shirt. He shook her and tried to wake her up as she had escaped the man's mind tricks; it had only been a few seconds, who knew how long it had been in that horrible mind of his. The man wore a sickingly sweet smile as he stared at the sobbing girl in the blondes arms.

He growled baring his teeth feeling a horrible heat weaken the seal of his hidden talent along his abdomen, he could sense his pupils becoming small slits, red haze filling his eyes.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called him name, he looked towards the grey haired ninja angry but calmed down when he looked at him, his forehead protector having been pulled up, messages of calm surging through his mind as he stared into the red eye of the sharingan, he began running, as directed quietly by the jounin. He ran faster and faster with the Sabaku siblings with all his might holding kuurio close to his chest not letting his grip loosen.

His body roared with fatigue but he continued to run with all his might away from the hurt that would plague the passed out girls mind in his arms. He wouldn't let them almost kill her like they almost killed gaara, he would hardly say he was close to the girl, but the hurt look she had when she thought of the horrible mistakes that had been replayed in her mind by the uchiha had made him feel closer, it might also have to do with the fact that she was also a jinchuuriki.

It was his duty in team seven to also protect this girl and bring her to his other jinchuuriki friend gaara, the kazekage. He had to save her. He had to get her away.

He continued to run until Kakashi and yamato had caught up to him and he'd passed out from fatigue, he'd been running non-stop for almost 3 hours, jumping from tree to tree.

* * *

When both naruto and kuurio had awoken they'd screamed.

"I was not cuddling you!" she screamed standing up and wrapping the blanket around her body.

Naruto glared. "Neither was I! Don't flatter yourself!" he yelled back.

"Me flatter myself by saying you cuddled me! Are you kidding me?" she said glaring with full intensity.

Naruto sighed. It wasn't his fault Kakashi had made the two stay in the same room and share a healing mat, nor his fault that ever since he was a child he had had a tendency to cuddle anything within two feet of him.

He looked up at the girl who had fallen quiet like himself.

"umm, naruto?" She looked up at him having sat back down chewing on her lip, her eyes were far away and a bit dull, as they had been when the Mangeiko had been used on her personally, who knows what was going on behind those endless green orbs.

He looked at her uncrossing her arms. "Yea?" He said already putting the cuddling incident behind him.

She mumbled under her breath, a tinge of pink staining the skin under her eyes. "Thanks…for nearly killing yourself to save me."

He smiled closing his eyes and shot a thumbs up at the girl making her raise an eyebrow at him then blush more when he said, "No problem! That's what friends do for each other right?"

She nodded and looked away picking at the wrap around her arm chewing her lip. Blood had stained the wraps.

"You should change those." Naruto said walking over to her and crouching down to her level holding up her arm ignoring the squirming she had as he pulled some wraps from his pouch and sat down undoing them.

She took her arm away and grabbed the wraps making her back face him when she undid them throwing the blood stained ones to the ground then wrapping the fresh ones around her hands.

"Thanks…." She mumbled again and got up walking out.

Naruto sat on the ground frowning. 'it may be a bit harder to get closer to her…'

Kakashi came in to announce they would be back on the road and gave him a full fill in on the things he had missed and the new standards they would protect the last Sarunaga with.

* * *

Gaara leaned against the arched window, naruto and team seven, along with his brother, sister, and new wife would be arriving today.

His stomach lurched every time he heard his door open, silent servants placing important scrolls and papers on his desk that he ignored.

He soon began to pace, a very unlike gaara thing. He just knew that he wouldn't like his wife.

And he was always a good judge of character, even before he met them. And he knew that the woman coming would never replace the hole in his heart left by the last Sarunaga.

"Kuri, if only you were still alive, this would be a lot easier wouldn't it?" He glanced at the small teddy bear hidden behind the wooden drawer.

"Much easier…"

* * *

I walked slowly along the walkway next to the kazekage building, looking down at the horrible yellow cobble stone ground. I looked up and saw a familiar pond, Inked cat tails littering the top.

I smiled only slightly slipping off my shoes and socks and soaking my feet sitting down remembering my past.

I was so far gone in those memories that I didn't hear someone walk towards me, and jumped when a deep menacing voice growled "What are you doing, and That Lake is private property!"

I jumped up and out and turned around meeting deep teal eyes. "I'm- I was- I meant- I'm err-I didn-" I sighed. "Umm, hi…"

The person had stopped talking, their eyes wide. "Wh-what is your name?"

I looked at the pale redheaded boy in front of me. "What's it to you?" I asked tucking hands into my sweater pockets.

"I feel I should know you're name because you are trespassing."

"I'll give you a hint…I'm the last Sarunaga."

I laughed and waved running before he could say anything getting away, I don't know why I told him that, or why I had even laughed and ran…that wasn't like me at all.

Gaara looked at the blonde girl dumbstruck, he words ringing in his ears. _"I'll give you a hint…I'm the last Sarunaga."_

His heart pounded and his blood ran cold.

"K-kuurio…Y-you're alive?" He looked as her hair swooshed behind her.

He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he just watched what could be his true loves ghost running from him.

"_I'll give you a hint, I'm __**the last Sarunaga.**_"

* * *

**(a/n)—short yet confusing! Gaara has such a great sense of people doesn't he? Lol. Not today!**

**Chapter 6: The Lake**

**Up-date will be posted when I have the outline made for it, (check my profile)**

**Read & Review**

**Alert & Favorite**

**

* * *

**

**©2009 Kuurio™**


	6. The Girl in Pink

Match made in suna

Chapter 6: The Girl in Pink.

A/n: Long time no. sees! I haven't updated in a while. And I have a bunch of crap going on…so yea whatever… Enjoy this. Because it's mostly a gaara chapter…I'm hardly in it….but hey technically he IS the main character.

|-0-0-0-0-0-0|Kuurio|0-0-0-0-0-0-|

I don't believe in spirits. You live, you die, and it's over. You have one chance, not two, not three.

Theres no pretty afterlife that has millions of clouds, A man with a long white or brown beard, you don't get wings; you don't live happily ever after. You either become ashes, or you're eaten by bugs. No wings, no clouds.

But how is it that I'm sitting at this lake. Watching my reflection, and thinking about a dead person, someone who's gone and long forgotten. I looked up at the blue cloudless sky that stretched endlessly above me.

How was it possible that she could be alive? How could she be here? Ever since that day, when I was in Konaha for chunnin exams and saw her, my life has never been the same. Why is it she's still haunting me! How in the world did I see her, watch her dip her feet in the lake? That couldn't have been a spirit. She looked older, maybe 14-15 now, her hair was longer and two different colors, in that half ponytail of hers, two wraps around each arm. That was her.

That voice, that smile. "I'll give you a hint, I'm the last Sarunaga."

"Ugh!" I threw a rock I didn't even realize I was rotating in my hand and the ripples spread out along the water. I dragged my fingers through my hair in disgust. "I'm so weak!" I threw more rocks in protest.

I sighed and leaned against the stone post behind me crossing my arms and going monotone. "I'm losing it…"

"The last Sarunaga, huh, well, I'm gaara, this is private property. Get the hell out of my mind…"

|-0-0-0-0-0-0|Kuurio|0-0-0-0-0-0-|

"I'm not wearing that…" I voiced my disgust, scrunching my nose.

"Yes you are, you're meeting the kazekage today…"

I laughed. "No way am I just going to waltz up to the kanoichiwa and say, "Hi there! I'm your new wife!!"

"It doesn't matter, you're wearing the dress, and you're going to like it." The bubblegum pink haired girl had come into the bathroom I was getting ready in and decided to grace me with the ugliest thing I had ever laid eyes on; it looked like a cake gone bad.

It was bright neon pink and had white lace rivulets coming off the umbrella-like sides. It splayed out to a kind of mountainous hips look and hung down. The sleeves were puffy and would hang slightly off my shoulders. It was supposed to be a tight corset top with strings up the front and sparkles leading up around the low collar. I would look basically like an 1800 year old ghost from years past.

"No way, I'm wearing REGULAR clothes."

"No you're not, you're wearing these. Understand?"

"NO! I don't even want to be with the kanoichiwa!"

She sighed and slapped her forehead. "Its _kazekage…k-a-z-e-k-a-g-e"_

"I don't c-a-r-e"

"Too b-a-d"

"Are you guys spelling things out so Naru-kun doesn't understand them?" Sai said walking in, his usual attire exactly as it always was. His hair just a little unbound from being woken up.

We sighed and I turned around. "I'm still not wearing it…"

"Then what will you wear, T-shirts and Capri's?" She laughed.

"Ha, good idea, I knew you had a fashion sense under all that pink!"

She growled and walked out steaming. I smiled triumphantly grabbing my regular clothes to get dressed.

It's just, I forgot the one most important rule in warfare, especially clothes.

NEVER underestimate you're opponent or Sakura for that matter.

|-0-0-0-0-0-0|Kuurio|0-0-0-0-0-0-|

"Kazekage-sama, is something wrong?"

A man with deep blue hair spiked in a sideways motion came towards me. His deep eyes worried.

"I'm fine siyo, thank you for asking…" He nodded and started to leave opening the door when a blob of pink ran into my office and a young girl with blonde hair ran into my room, sakura-Chan trailing behind her.

"Sakura…" I said lowly my eyes tracing her slowly. "Can I help you?"

She breathed holding her stomach, "Kazekage sama, yes, that _girl_ behind you will not get dressed."

I heard a voice behind me. "It's pink!"

She rolled her eyes and went behind me to pull the girl across the room her long hair in curls bouncing with each limp.

"HOW ON EARTH CAN YOU WALK IN HEELS THIS HIGH?"

"Shut up!" I heard a bang and it was quiet before the blonde girl walked back into my room and looked at me with deep green eyes.

"I'm sorry about that…"

Her pink dress was tattered and torn one of the puffy sleeves coming off.

Her hair was half done, along with her makeup. I nodded confused keeping my monotone look, one of my invisible eyebrows rising in questioning.

"Do I know you?" I asked looking her over a few times.

She shrugged. "Not that I know fire crotch…"

I stiffened and looked at her glaring. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me ginger, fire crotch…f-I-r-e-c-r-o-t-c-h"

"I'm the kazekage and you talk to me in that manner?!" I said glaring at her more.

"What's you're point? You're a human being just as the rest of us, and just because you're _kanoichiwa,_ doesn't mean I'm going to treat you any more different than I will say, hokage, or kamikaze (I made that one up BTW)."

I looked at her absolutely dumbfounded. "What's you're name?" She looked at me and opened her mouth to speak before Kakashi walked in and put his hand on her shoulder. "Ah, there you are, did Sakura try to dress you again?" She nodded.

"Is that why she's passed out in the hallway?"

She laughed sheepishly petting the back of her head. "Kakashi-sensei, can I just wear t-shirt and pants?"

He looked at me and then back down, "What do you think kazekage-sama?"

"Why would I care?" I said, and looked at the girl in front of me.

"Well, she is your wife after all…"

Neither I nor this unknown girl would say it out loud, but I believe we were both thinking the same thing. _"Oh hell no"_

|-0-0-0-0-0-0|Kuurio|0-0-0-0-0-0-|

Chapter 7: Who are you again?

A/N sorry that took so long, I just did this today, and I had to make it short…Love you all!

Please review!!


	7. Whats Your Name Again

Match Made in Suna

Chapter 7

What's your name again?

A/n: I couldn't do it. I was having withdrawals from not writing for you guys. I love you all soo soo much, and I don't really mind if I don't get hundreds of views. I get more ones for lemons and stuff. TY all so much!!

Oh, btw, Twisted love story is coming by slowly, but it will happen don't worry.

I sat down at my desk sifting through old paper work coming across a small folded paper lying half open on my desk. A messy scrawl of my name was on the front.

"Naruto you dobe," I shook my head smirking and unfolded the card reading the chicken scratch inside.

'_Gaara! I'm so exsited for yur wedding dayte! Isn't she amasing? I kno you'll love her lots._

_Sighned Naruto, Belive itt!'_

I lifted my eyes to the green ones in front of me watching the girl who was re-dressed crossing her legs and chewing on an apple, her medium length straight hair hung over one shoulder.

I looked her over a few times her hair hanging down, bangs covering one eye.

She leaned over chewing annoyingly in my ear on her red apple. "kawaii Naru-kun!"

She picked up the card and swung it around holding it against her chest and smiling.

"Isn't that sweet kazekage Sama?" She smiled lightly at me opening it and running her fingers softly over the lettering.

I nodded keeping my mouth shut my stomach tightening in a knot. She sounded so familiar; acted just like kuurio…

I opened my mouth to speak again, but she began to talk again so I closed my mouth and stayed quiet tending to my work.

I might as well make the best of the situation…"Hey, you."

She stopped spinning around and looked at me her hair swooshing to the side slightly.

"I have a name y'know." She stuck her tongue out playfully

I sighed, "Well what is it?"

She thought for a moment. "Don't wanna tell ya." She laughed again and I gave up.

"Okay, fine, come here. I have a few questions to ask."

She nodded and came over to me sitting down on the desk crossing her legs.

"Like twenty questions?" I nodded slowly watching her bright smile grow, green eyes twinkling.

"Awesome! Me first,"

"Okay," I said quietly getting back to work.

She thought for a moment. "Oooh Okay, what's _your_ name?"

I shook my head. "Kazekage sama,"

She was quiet for a minute. "Kay you're turn!"

I sighed. "What's your favorite color?"

She smiled and sat straight up. "That's easy, blue!" She closed her eyes.

"Ah, mines, err red if you're wondering…"

"Nope" She shook her head, "I figured from your hair color."

"Of course you did,"

This was awkward; I don't know how to make small talk. That's when I heard a bang and closed my eyes knowing instantly that it was naruto judging by my headache forming by my left temple.

"Open up!" Naruto yelled through the wooden door.

"I can't," She yelled back. "Kakashi-kun locked us in here!"

Naruto laughed and opened the door.

Her and I stared dumbfounded at the blonde.

"Naruto," She ran towards him both of them hugging each other in a death grip.

My stomach tightened again but I think it was for another reason…

Kakashi followed him inside. The gray haired Nin watched them. He crossed his arms, smirking under his face guard.

"Come on Naruto," She yelled. "I'm free!"

They both ran out and Kakashi watched Gaara with a measuring eye.

"Jealous yet gaara," He asked, and I frowned.

"Why would I be jealous?"

It's not like she was all that pretty.

It's not like I was watching her.

I wasn't jealous at all. What's to be jealous of?

"Aren't you jealous about her and Naruto?"

My stomach seemed to tighten yet again, more painful.

"No." I answered curtly.

The gray haired Nin must've known something I didn't.

"The reason she's so close with Naruto, is because he saved her life from the Akatsuki."

I sat rod straight. "Akatsuki…" I said my eyes watching him for any signs of lying.

"Exactly, she_ is_ a jinchurriki Gaara…"

My eyes widened, flashing to the spot where the girl had just been standing.

It seemed the more I learned, the less I understood about women.

I should really stop listening to my sister.

(line Break)

Gaara walked down the orange walkway to his usual thinking place.

But he wasn't there to think. He was there to find.

He'd been looking for Kuurio's ghost ever since he'd seen her dipping her feet in the water.

It was meaningless to believe that he would see her again.

But, as he rounded the corner, his breath caught in his throat.

There she was, dipping her feet in the cold lake water. His heart beat uncontrollably in his chest as he walked closer.

"Excuse me, miss?" Gaara said quietly. "What is your name?"

She looked up at him and smiled lightly her green eyes shining. "I'm kuurio…"

He shivered. "Ah, Ms. Kuurio, may I ask why you're here?"

She opened her mouth to speak but then gaara heard a familiar yell.

"Kuurio Chan! Where are you?!"

Gaara turned to watch the blonde get up and run down the orange walkway towards another blonde.

"Naruto!" She yelled and threw herself into his arms.

Gaara watched them quizzically. The boys arms wrapped protected around her waist.

His blue eyes stared down back at hers and they seemed miles away.

But before Gaara could understand what was happening, the shared a passionate kiss.

(Line Break)

My stomach dropped as I saw his lips against hers, and my heart sped up.

I tried all I could to muster up my voice but it was low and scratched.

The two parted, held hands and walked towards me.

"Kazekage-sama, I'd like you to meet my friend. Kuurio…"

The blonde girl blushed.

"This can't be happening." I managed to say.

"Well, why not gaara-kun?" She said her voice like a melody.

"You're my husband remember?" (holy crap I'm a slut!) She leaned up and kissed my lips softly.

"You just don't know it yet."

(Line Break)

I had never awoken from a dream so abruptly.

I threw my blankets to the side of my bed and strode out of my room, not even to grab a shirt.

I understood now. The reason she was so like her.

The reason Temari actually put up with her behavior. Why her and Naruto we're so close.

I turned the corner and made my way down the hallway.

It was because of her hair being curly I didn't recognize her before. It's because she was wearing a dress that she seemed so insignificant.

It was because she was so grown up she didn't remind me completely.

I opened the door and stared down at the blonde asleep in the bed, long hair thrown over one shoulder, and green shimmering eyes covered by light lids, and long feathered lashes.

I walked to her and squatted down to her level running a hand over her hair.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Kazekage-sama?" she said her voice cracking from sleep.

"I have one more question…" She looked at him confused but nodded.

"What is your name, please I need to know,"

She watched me confused seeing the serious look in my eyes.

I'd never thought I'd be so happy to learn some girls name…

"I'm Kuurio…Kuurio Sarunaga."

"That's what I thought…"

"W-what is yours?" She asked, seeming confused.

"My name is Gaara…Gaara Sabaku."

Her eyes widened. "Gaara…It's really you?"

I nodded. "We have a lot of catching up to do miss Sarunaga…"

(Line Break)

OMJ, I need to finish this story. But there is so much for you guys to learn!!

Everything will make sense, including why I didn't remember Gaara immediately, and the next two chapters are yet again fillers. But that's because I do that to buy time :D

TY!

Please read & review.

Please Favorite &Subscribe

Next Chapter: Catching up (Part 1)

Chapter after that: Catching up (Part 2)

Actual Chapter: The missing Sarunaga.


	8. Catching Up

Chapter 8: Catching up

A/N- Dear god it's been a long time don't cha think? Okay, so its summer and I should be kicking my own ass into gear to start finishing these stories, but with red heads running amuck in Las Vegas I can't seem to get my head on straight! D= So here's the two-part chapter, so you don't have to wait so long I'm going in blind though, so if this chapter isn't good please don't throw anything at your computer. It's not its fault I'm off my game!

(Line Break)

"What do you mean she's with the kazekage?" An angry voice rang through my speaker making me grit my teeth.

"I saw her this morning, she came into his room just as I left, and do you realize that there are three jichuuriki's in Suna right now?"

There was a pause. "Which ones…"

"The first, the sixth, and the ninth; Gaara, Kuurio, and Naruto are all here."

"Is she close with the other two?"

I nodded, "Yes, she's the set wife for the first, and best friend of the ninth."

"Good, this works in my favor…do you think that you can get the girl?"

I smirked, my eyes narrowing. "The Sarunaga girl will be there."

"Okay Siyo, just don't get caught."

"Yes sir."

The line went dead and I smirked running my fingers through my sideways blue hair as I walked out of my room.

The girl in question had just run past me, almost knocking over my "props" and then yelling behind her. "Sorry!"

"Oh wait! Ms. Sarunaga!" She skidded to a halt and looked behind her. My hand waved for her to come and she quickly ran up to me looking up at me with big green eyes.

"Come with me, Ms. Sarunaga, there's something we must attend to…"

She nodded politely and corrected me, "Kuurio, call me Kuurio…"

"As you wish," I grit through my teeth, hating to have to be nice to just another spoiled jinchuuriki.

"Oh! Hey wait, what's your name?"

"You can call me Siyo; I'm one of Gaara's many servants."

"Oh! Well then, okay, nice to meet you Siyo-kun!"

She skipped by my side completely unsuspecting. This will be like taking candy from a baby…

(Line Break)

-o0-(Flashback)-o0-

"_We have a lot to catch up on Ms. Sarunaga."_

"_We do, don't we?" She asked slightly breathless, balancing herself on her elbow._

_How long had it been since I had seen her? Then a question popped up._

"_I thought you died, where have you been hiding this entire time?"_

_She smiled, "I had a mentor named Jiraiya who took me in from Suna, we moved to Konoha when the storms stopped. He's been teaching me the way of the ninja."_

"_So was it you that I saw during chunnin-exams?"_

_She nodded slowly, "I saw you too, but I didn't want to believe it."_

_I looked at her, "I changed after you left; I'm not the same person I used to be…"_

_She just smiled and cautiously leaned up to run her fingers through my hair. "Are you still Gaara?" She asked curiously._

_I nodded, feeling an unknown heat rush to my cheeks, I felt slightly light headed._

_She then smiled again. "Then that's all I need to know Gaara-kun…"_

"_That's all I have to tell you anyway."_

_She laughed. "Yea, you never we're one for storytelling."_

_But even though I wasn't, as we began to talk, we spun tales of our adventures, what we had encountered as we grew up, the harsh times, how we met Naruto, and other friends of ours, and finally, how much we had missed each other._

_I was cautious at first but then I realized that she needed to know. "Kuurio, I love you still…"_

_She looked at me confused, her cheeks blazing pink and then breaking out into a smile._

"_I'd be shocked if you didn't."_

_(Line Break)_

Okay, sorry that was suuuuper short, but I'm a little brain dead, all I had to do was basically set up what was going to unfold next chapter, and then establish that Gaara still has feelings for Kuurio.  
I'm sorry! I hope you enjoyed this!

Next Chapter: The Missing Sarunaga Girl

©2010 Kuurio


	9. The Missing Sarunaga Girl

Chapter 9: The Missing Sarunaga Girl

Golly gee and heavens above its been so effing' long since my last post on ff. so heres a chapter to make up for it 3

(Line Break)

Kuurio Sarunaga squeezed her eyes shut, feeling an odd pain in her stomach that she had only felt once before. The pain of intuition. Her gut just didn't feel right. _She_ just didn't feel right. Continuing to walk behind this odd butler that said they had "important" things to attend to.

She could feel her stomach tighten again.

There was just something about the way this random guy made her feel, like a kind of spider sense that was tickling the back of her mind, trying to warn her of something. But exactly what she was unsure of. So she continued to walk forward unsuspecting, trying to push these feelings of nostalgia aside, knowing she had felt this way with another person when they had met. She shuddered inwardly and pushed that thought deep into the dark crevices of her mind not wanting to remember _him_, his eyes and that...she stopped herself from thinking about his features suddenly, stopping in her footsteps to shake thoughts of the raven haired man from her mind.

Siyo stopped also and looked behind himself confused. "Something wrong Ms. Sarunaga?"

The blond girl put her hand on her stomach cautiously and gave him an uncertain and slightly forced smile. "My stomach hurts..."

It was quick, but Kuurio could have sworn on her mother's grave that she saw the blue haired servants teeth gnash together and his jaw tense for only a fraction of a second before replacing his frown with a polite smile. "Would you like me to retrieve you food?" He asked, lightly.

She tried to straighten her back, but could almost feel the invisible venom dripping from his words.

"Actually, I was wondering what the business is." She pushed out, feeling her voice quiver slightly.

The blue haired man smiled warmly at her. "It's a surprise from the kazekage. He said he did this just for you."

Curious eyes watched him as he continued. "He said you would know exactly how he felt about you afterward."

The girl smiled brightly, excited now and letting out a small giggle, inwardly chastising herself for being such a worry-wart when it was all just Gaara's idea.

"How sweet of him!" She skipped forward down the hallway, going toward the large door they had stopped a few yards from when she had first worried something bad would happen.

'I don't know why I'm worrying so much! Gaara is just trying to be nice and I'm over analyzing it.'

She skipped through the doors, Siyo following behind her, shutting the heavy oak behind them.

**Nobody heard her scream. **

**(**Line break)

Gaara sat up in his bed suddenly. He sat, shaken -though not showing it on his face- gripping his sheets and tensing all of his muscles. He was so close to whispering softly to himself "There is a disturbance in the force" that it scared him to his core.

He shook silently to himself, closing his eyes and trying hard to remember why he had woken up to begin with, why he felt so terrified. Not for his own life, but for someone else. Who it was; he had no idea.

His foggy memory of his quick midnight dream filled his senses.

A scream. He had heard a scream in his nightmare.

A woman's scream, no...too wrong a pitch to be a woman's' scream. Not low enough to be a man.

Maybe a young child, a boy or a...

it was a girl.

Did he know this girl?

He tried hard to hear the scream again in his head. Nothing but a faint idea of what it sounded like echoed inwardly through his ears.

Who was it that was screaming?

Sometimes the redheaded jinchuuriki would wake to hearing screams in his nightmares. He though he had gotten over it by now.

It had happened so many times, so why was this time different?

Kuurio.

The second thing to pop in his head was Kuurio.

Was she trying to call to him in his late night dreams?

He thought again, trying to remember why the girl had screamed to begin with.

He remember hovering, like an invisible apparition floating over the girls head.

Gaara called out to her, extending his hand. But was dead silent.

The girl didn't tweak her head or look around as if she had heard the noise.

He yelled louder, her name echoing through his memory. "KUURIO! KUURIO!"

The boy didn't know why but there was an urgency in his voice, like he knew something this girl didn't.

He felt his hands reach out for her again. She was in trouble!

He had to save her, he had to stop the person pulling her away from him.

A sense of protection rushed through his body as he appeared in front of the girl, her eyes far away.

"KUURIO! IT'S ME! GO BACK!"

He pushed against her to no avail, going through her body.

Letting out a frustrated growl he flew through her again.

This time, the girl stopped, holding her stomach and knitting her eyebrows together confused.

There was another presence, a person.

He turned to see Siyo, looking at the girl with confusion laced through his purple eyes.

'She's safe," The redhead first thought, but he felt no comfort for some reason.

Another feeling floated to his subconscious, making him let out an angered yell.

Betrayal.

"You!" He screamed, running forward and flying through him.

It had only been a few seconds, the time seeming to go by slowly, even though Gaara himself was flying through time.

"Something wrong, " Siyo asked, feigning worry.

"My stomach hurts..."

Gaara watched as the man tensed his jaw in a quick response before smiling lightly at the girl, who forced a smile back.

"Kuurio feels it too..." He said aloud to himself, knowing nobody would listen.

"Would you like me to retrieve you food?"

Kuurio's inward voice filled Gaara's mind.

'Get out of here Kuurio! You have to get out of here!'

The girl pushed the thought away and tried to stand tall, he voice wavering just slightly as she whispered "Actually, I was wondering what the buisness is."

The blue haired man smiled warmly at her. "It's a surprise from the kazekage. He said he did this just for you."

"LIES!" Gaara cried out, yelling to Kuurio. "Kuurio! If you can hear me run! Get away from here!"

Her curious eyes gazed up at Siyo. "He said you would know exactly how he felt about you afterward."

Gaara yelled again, to no avail. He could feel himself being pulled back, like something was pulling him from his out of body expirience. He fought against it, knowing he had to stay and protect his fiance' best he could to his limited ability.

Kuurio gave Siyo a bright smile and giggled. Gaara bit the inside of his cheek, thinking to himself that men like Siyo didn't deserve her innocent smile.

"How sweet of him!" She chirped, skipping forward down the hallway, going toward the large door that the two had stopped a few yards from, the second time Gaara got her attention.

The pull was greater, Gaara feeling absolutely exhausted as he tried to fight against it, the scene in front of him fading away slowly from his grasp.

He tried to grab onto something, everything slipping through his fingers.

"Kuurio!"

The girl looked behind her for a moment, before skipping through the doors. Siyo smirking to himself as he shut the heavy oak wood behind them.

Seconds later there was a scream.

Gaara awoke again, to find himself sitting up in bed like he had before, drenched in his sweat.

He threw back his blanket and ran from his bed into the hallway, searching until he came upon a familiar hallway, running with all his might down it to wooden oak doors.

Kuurio's scream echoed in his head as he tried to catch his breath.

With all his might he pushed through the doors and out into the cold bitter air of the night.

"Kuurio! Where are you!" He yelled as loudly as he could, before collapsing to the ground.

(line break)

When gaara awoke, he didn't feel the hard ground he had collapsed on, he didn't feel the bitter wind bite at his skin like it had the night before.

He felt eyes watching him.

He sat up slowly, his eyes opening as he straightened his back. Calmly listening to the others around him bustle over him.

He held up a hand to silence them.

"Kankuro. Send out a search party."

The makeup artists looked at him confused. "Who are we searching for brother?"

The redheads eyes flashed for a moment, trying not to show how much it hurt to know that he could have saved her if he had only been a bit stronger.

"Kuurio. She was taken last night. We need to retrieve her, and I won't sleep until we do."

The room was silent, and Naruto walked forward, handing a small note to Gaara.

The redhead took the paper from the tan boys hands and read it.

"Gaara of the sand,

I have your wife. If you ever want to see her smiling face again, come and find me.

It will be just like a game of hide and seek.

You're it."

The redhead crumpled the piece of paper into a small ball in his fist.

"How long have I been asleep?"

Sakura was the first to answer.

"Sai was the one to find you, you had passed out from weakness, and your chakra levels we're low. We found a seal on the door you had run through. It was a trap..."

"How long have I been asleep?" He growled out angrily, clutching his sheets.

Sakura looked at him sadly. "72 hours."

(Line Break)

Chapter 10: Hide and Seek

Us writers tell you that reviewing boost our ego, and we start writing more chapter.

The reviews have it.

Leave me one ^-^ It will be very much appreciated and taken into considerment.

**©2010 Kuurio**


End file.
